


Christmas Surprise

by stellecraft



Series: Inseperables [21]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: d'Artagnan's out on a mission over Christmas while the boys are at a party. When they get back to the garrison they get a surprise.





	Christmas Surprise

      Athos tugged at the collar of his shirt with a roll of his eyes. Aramis was tucked against his side looking as uncomfortable as he was feeling inside. Porthos was off to the side getting them some food. D’Artagnan was not there. It was Christmas and the black ops team had scooped the younger man off for a mission. It was the first time he had been out of their sight since he had returned. It was making the three of them antsy.

      Athos understood why they needed d’Artagnan. In the revelations following the year that d’Artagnan was away Athos had come to a greater understanding of his younger lover. D’Artagnan was a genius plain and simple. Athos had been privy to some missions the black ops team had d’Artagnan running from the safety of their bunker with the three Musketeers there to watch over him. He had seen d’Artagnan practically shred firewalls to get the information he needed to keep the people he cared about safe. Athos was ashamed that he had even thought bad about d’Artagnan when the younger man had joined him.

      None of that made this mission and easier. D’Artagnan wasn’t in the bunker. D’Artagnan was out in the field with just one black ops member to watch his back while the rest took care of the rest of the mission.

      “I can feel you thinking.” Aramis’ voice was quiet. He was just as miserable with the situation as Athos was.

      “I just wish he was here with us. It’s Christmas.”

      “He said he’d try to be back by now. Maybe he’s in debrief or something.” Porthos slide next to them and offered them a plate. Aramis picked at it uninterestedly as Porthos continued. “I thought I saw Remi a while ago.” Remi was the black ops member that was supposed to be guarding d’Artagnan’s back. Aramis shot out from under Athos’ arm.

      “Where?” Porthos pointed in a direction and Aramis scanned the area with a sniper’s precision. He glared at Porthos slightly when he didn’t spot anything and Porthos shrugged. Athos looked around the large ballroom as well and his eyes fell on Andre, Captain LaBarge’s second in command. The man smirked and moved between people, moving out of Athos’ sight.

 

* * *

 

 

      Athos pushed the doors into their rooms open and stormed through them. Pushing open the door to d’Artagnan’s room he opened his mouth to give their lover a talking to about missing the party if he was home and that they knew he was home because they’d seen his team at the party. All his words died when he saw d’Artagnan kneeling on a soft rug normally kept in Porthos’ room for that reason. His hands were loosely bound to his ankles in such a way that he had slack and was able to be in a comfortable position. There was a black blindfold covering his eyes. The final piece-de-resistance was the cock ring with the large bow on d’Artagnan’s hard dick.

      There was a choked noise from next to him and Athos turned to see Aramis running his eyes over d’Artagnan’s body. Porthos had taken a step forward and was now walking towards d’Artagnan purposefully. It was Porthos who tugged the folded slip of paper from the string around d’Artagnan’s neck.

      “I’m mouthy and insubordinate. Punish me.” There was a glint of amusement in Porthos’ voice as he read the note. He ran his hands down d’Artagnan’s arms and smirked as d’Artagnan shivered. “Is that what you want love? Punishment?” d’Artagnan nodded slightly and Porthos reached down to undo the bindings. He pulled d’Artagnan to his feet, bracing the man as he stumbled slightly and guided him to lie across his lap. Porthos rubbed at d’Artagnan’s ass slightly, noting that d’Artagnan was prepared and slick, before he raised his hand and administered the first spank. He kept it up at a steady rhythm as Athos and Aramis stripped.

      Aramis was staring at d’Artagnan’s cherry red ass as Porthos finished administering the spanking, stroking himself. Porthos positioned d’Artagnan on the bed, legs spread wide so they could see every clench of his hole in anticipation of what was to come. Porthos stripped as well and looked at Aramis.

      “You want first?”

      “Always.” Aramis moved in and slid into d’Artagnan without any warning. It pulled a moan out of their stubbornly silent lover as d’Artagnan tried to push back. Aramis smacked his hip warningly and d’Artagnan stilled. Porthos slid up behind Athos, who was stroking himself, and wrapped an arm around the shorter man. Athos rested back against him as they watched Aramis fuck d’Artagnan hard.

      “Seems like he was planning a Christmas surprise for us. I couldn’t, in good conscience, not give him what he wanted.” Porthos voice was a rumble in his ear. He was rutting lazily between Athos’ legs. One hand came down to stroke Athos, slick with spit, while the other held Athos tight against him.

      “Might as well give him a reward.” Athos’ words were muttered through a groan. He knew the plan was probably for all three of them to fuck d’Artagnan’s ass but he didn’t think he could last. Walking into d’Artagnan’s room had almost made him cum in his dress pants. He heard Porthos chuckle and the hand stroking him pulled away. Athos muttered curses until the hand returned, slicked up with lube. Porthos’ rutting against his ass was getting harder and he knew that he wasn’t the only one turned on beyond belief. He came into Porthos’ hand and felt Porthos’ cum paint his ass and thighs. Aramis was finishing deep inside d’Artagnan.

      Porthos swept a wobbly legged Athos up and laid him beside d’Artagnan before getting something to clean them up with. When he came back Aramis was easing the blindfold off d’Artagnan’s eyes while Athos licked his hand clean of d’Artagnan’s cum from where he had removed the cock ring and jerked d’Artagnan off. Porthos clean them all up, tossing the cloths in the general direction of the hamper, and curled against d’Artagnan’s back. Athos was practically plastered against d’Artagnan’s front, stroking the other man’s hair.

      “Merry Christmas.” The words were so soft Porthos almost didn’t hear them. He pressed a kiss to d’Artagnan’s head with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, or other holidays. I've been dragged back into this fandom so enjoy it while it lasts.
> 
> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
